Just Friends
by jrichville
Summary: Sometimes, the road from friends to lovers would be rough, but you know that at the end, it would be more than worth it… ChingXAbyo


**Author's Notes: Sorry, my muse for 'Love and Revenge: Forgotten Fires' urged me to write this one first before she'd give me the peace of mind to write my other story. Hope you like this one.**

0o0o0o

_In Ching's little world, everything was at it should be._

"_Ching, I finally realize what you mean to me," Abyo said huskily as he stepped closer inside her personal space._

_She had always thought a garden full of flowers was the most romantic place to be with someone you loved. And at that perfect moment, she'd rather not be somewhere else._

"_Yes?" Ching asked, her voice shaky with pent up emotions._

_Abyo captured her jaw, leaning his face towards her. His eyes were soft and full of unspoken feelings when he continued, "Ching I think I'm in-"_

"Hey Ching!" The real Abyo greeted her cheerfully interrupting her daydreaming. But she didn't mind, the real Abyo was always better than her fantasies. He exuded primal sex appeal and raw masculinity underneath his hard and muscular frame that even her vivid imagination couldn't capture.

Ching smiled up at him. "Hey Abyo. Care to join me?" She asked, indicating the food she ordered. Outside her little fantasy world, she was really at a table in Goh-Rong having lunch.

"Sure! Anything for the Birthday Girl." He smiled at her. She felt like melting under his gaze. Yes. It was her birthday today and she would be having a party later that night. She hoped something special would happen.

She glanced at Abyo. He chose to sit opposite her. He was tapping his finger to the beat of the music playing overhead. His head turned side to side as his eyes studied the restaurant's interior as if he hadn't already been there countless times. Honestly! The guy just had too much pent up energy to keep still.

His eyes locked on hers before giving her a mischievous wink.

Heat suffused her face with color.

The conversations between them flowed easily. Having been friends with him her whole life made _some_ things easier between them.

Despite the fact that she'd loved him for just as long.

0o0o0o

_Sometimes we can't quell the naïve child in us saying that wishes do come true. It's only when we come back to the harsh reality of adult world that we have to face the disappointments._

Ching had her party at her house and it was a hit. She told herself she couldn't be happier.

She sighed. She was not good at lying, especially to herself.

A light tap on her shoulder made her turn to look. It was Pucca. Her head was cocked to one side and her eyes were looking at her questioningly, worriedly.

"Hey Pucca." Ching greeted her best friend. "Enjoying the party?"

Pucca nodded her head enthusiastically.

"HI-YA!" They heard a familiar bellow somewhere inside the room.

Pucca looked questioningly at her again then gave a pointed look at Abyo's direction.

He was showing off again. His shirt was gone and he was trying to impress a bunch of giggling girls with his elaborate martial arts moves.

Ching looked away. She dropped her head to her chest and sighed resignedly. "I kept hoping that things would be different between us. I guess I was wrong." She clutched at her chest in despair, hoping the ache in her heart would ease.

She heard Pucca sniff. Ching looked up and saw her friend looking at her with sadness and profound understanding.

Pucca took her clenched fist and laid it on her own heart. Then she silently laid a clenched fist on the area where Ching's heart should be.

Without any words, her best friend always knew just what to say.

Ching managed a weak smile. "At least I know I'll always have you."

Pucca nodded then tugged at Ching's hand and lead her to the direction of her presents. The pile of presents was on the floor in a corner of the living room.

Pucca turned her face up at her, looking at her with a pleading expression.

Ching laughed genuinely. "All right. You can help me with these presents."

They plunked down on the floor and ripped the gifts' wrappers one by one. They exchanged amused looks at the flower-themed gifts, laughed at the silliness of some gifts and 'aww'ed at the sentimentality of others.

Just when Ching had just about forgotten her troubles with Abyo, it was then that she saw an unusual gift.

It was a magnificent gold ring tucked in a bed of velvet.

Pucca made a little sound of amazement.

There was no note to indicate whom it was from.

Ching was too stunned to speak but with trembling hands she slipped it on. It was a perfect fit.

"Hey Ching, want to go some place less crowded?" Abyo was looking down at her as he fanned himself with a hand. "I need some air. Want to come with?"

Impulsively, Ching shot to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. She thought she felt his arms hover uncertainly around her waist before tightening. Then finally letting him go, she said unthinkingly, "You gave me this ring, didn't you? Abyo you're so romantic. But what does it mean?"

"Yeah, Son. What does that mean? Over." Bruce was looking at them curiously. And so were Ching's other guests who had begun to surround them in a circle. Even Garu's eyes had narrowed on his friend.

"Um…" Abyo looked panicked. "Um Ching, we need to talk. Privately."

Ching didn't budge. "About what?"

"Ching…" Abyo looked uneasy. "What makes you think I gave you that ring?" he said in a hoarse whisper. But the room was silent and everyone heard it anyway.

The room that had been so lively before suddenly felt heavy with tension.

Ching's breath caught in her throat. "You mean this isn't from you?" She held up he ringed finger.

Abyo just looked at her helplessly before shaking his head.

Ching clenched her fists and looked at him dejectedly. She felt cold and her chest felt constricted.

How could her happiest moment so suddenly become her darkest time? And all in a span of a few seconds. She was so heartbroken and so humiliated.

Her fantasies got the better of her. When she saw that ring, she jumped to conclusions. Just because she really wanted it to be _him_. If anyone should give her a ring, it was the man she'd always loved.

She couldn't look at Abyo in the eyes. How could she put him on the spot like that? And in front of their friends and family.

Quietly, she whispered, "I'm sorry Abyo. Of course you wouldn't give me something like this. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Ching, I'm sorry," he said sadly.

Just then, Chang came to the silent living room. "Hey! Dumpling, Linguini, Ho and I had a heck of a time making another batch of noodles. Who wants them?" Then noticing the tense atmosphere, he turned to see his daughter looking sadly at the ring on her finger.

"Oh… you got my gift." Chang made his way through the crowd and ambled towards his daughter, wrapping her in a loving embrace. "Don't be sad. You're mother would have wanted you to have it."

"Dad? T-this is from you?" Ching tried to smile gratefully at him but her eyes were vacant.

_At least it did come from a man she'd always loved. Her father. _Any other time she would have been ecstatic. Just not after this.

"Of course. Didn't you notice your parents' initials and our wedding anniversary engraved on that wedding ring?" He looked at her curiously.

With the mystery solved, the crowd dispersed. But the incident was all but forgotten.

Ching rushed to her room without anyone noticing. Or so she thought.

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Please, I want to be alone." Ching said harshly but the person kept knocking.

She didn't know what she'd do or say if Abyo wanted to talk. She wasn't ready to face him.

Finally, she cracked the door slightly open to reveal Pucca. She elbowed her way in and faced Ching.

Just the sight of her concerned eyes threatened to break down the barrier that was holding her tears at bay.

"I'm fine, Pucca." Ching had her back to Pucca as she closed the door. "It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have… done that." She swallowed the salty knot of emotion that clogged her throat. "Really, I'm all right."

Pucca then held her hand tight and stroked her hair consolingly. With that, Ching felt the sudden, hot welling of tears, the tightening in her throat, the unbearable pain of a heart filled with sorrow.

She placed her head on her best friend's shoulder and wept.

0o0o0o

_Sometimes it takes courage to stop looking back at the person we loved and lost so we can see the other people waiting for us up ahead._

The next day, Ching sat on the porch having some lemonade and pie with Pucca.

"You know…" Ching said in between bites. "There were other guys who liked me and had tried to ask me out. But did I care? Noo…" Ching gulped on her drink then turned her attention back to the silent Pucca.

Pucca was staring at her as she chewed. "Mmm" she mumbled noncommittally.

"I've been thinking. Maybe I should start dating other guys. What do you think?"

Pucca stopped eating and stared at her in surprise. Being in love with Garu, it must've never crossed her mind that she would want to date other guys.

Ching just looked at the expressions fleeting across Pucca's face. Having a silent friend, Ching became attuned to Pucca's nonverbal cues instead.

She saw Pucca's surprise turn to pleasure. Pucca looked at her then nodded her head.

"I'm glad you agree. I'm single and I'm not a kid anymore. I already wasted so many years pinning on Abyo, I'll not do so again," she declared proudly.

Then sheepishly, she turned to Pucca. "So… Know any cute guys out there?"

Pucca smiled mischievously at her.

Ching didn't know how Pucca did it. But the next day, everyone in Sooga knew Ching was looking for a date and guys were flocking her side.

At first, she felt strange to be out with guys who made an effort to make her like them and not the other way around. But then, she also felt a satisfying sense of feminine power.

That thought brought to mind a memory of years ago.

_** "Hey, how come you never try to impress me? I'm a girl," she asked after she saw him attempt to impress other girls._

"_You're not a girl." Abyo said decisively. "You're a…" he paused thoughtfully, not knowing just what she was. "Ching." He didn't even bother to supply an explanation._

_She gasped at the hurt his words caused but he didn't notice. He slapped a hand over her shoulder in a friendly manner. "Thanks, buddy."_

She remembered the long ago scene but it still felt like a knife to the heart. She should have realized that she was never someone he considered he would like romantically. She would always be just a friend.

It took a few days for Ching to realize she was having fun exploring her single status. But it took her several weeks to accept the fact that Abyo didn't care whether she saw other guys or not.

After the incident with the ring, he must've felt weirded out by her actions because she hardly ever saw him anymore. And when they did, he was acting like he was ready to bolt any minute. It hurt but she understood. Why, she almost expected a marriage proposal from him!

So Ching made it a point that whenever the four friends hang out, or whenever Abyo was present, she would talk about how much fun she had with her dates. She wanted him to realize she was moving on and that they could go back to being friends again.

She knew she can't have his love, but she didn't know what she'd do if she lost his friendship too.

0o0o0o

_Sometimes, you'll have to look into yourself so you can tell if you're being brave for letting go, or being a coward for running away._

It was late and her date had just parked in front of her home.

She unclipped her seatbelt. "Neil, thanks for taking me home." She smiled at him.

"No problem. Let me walk you to your door." Before she could say anything else, he got out the car and strode to her car door. He opened it for her and helped her out.

"Thanks." Neil had been a perfect gentleman throughout their date. "I had a great time tonight, thank you."

"Yeah, me too. Though, you should have told me what that 'delicacy' was. You have a wicked streak don't you?" His eyes twinkled humorously beneath his horn-rimmed glasses. "I like it."

Ching giggled as they stopped in front of her door. "You like my wicked streak?"

"No. I meant the chicken intestines_," _he eyed her mockingly and Ching laughed.

"You know what else I think I'll like about tonight?" Neil's tone sounded more serious. His eyes were gazing at her lips. "Kissing you."

Ching's eyes slid from his. "Oh, Neil. I'm not- I don't think I'm…" She struggled to find the right words to say.

"Nah, it's okay." He sounded jovial again as if it didn't really matter. "Goodnight Ching. Thanks for the nice evening." With a slight nod and a wink, he turned to leave.

_Oh, Ching. If you're going to have to kiss at least one of the guys you dated. Why not him?_

Neil was nice and charming. And he wasn't exactly bad-looking either. If she had to get used to idea of kissing someone other than Abyo, why not with Neil?

"Neil, wait."

"Yes?" He twisted his upper body to look at her.

Ching strode towards him before stopping short in front of him. Without a word, she placed her hands on his shoulders and stretched to the tip of her toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He seemed surprised at first but he moved his lips softly against hers.

Ching braced herself for the feeling of her heart racing, her knees feeling weak and her lips tingling with heat and pleasure. The same way it always did with Abyo. Only… it didn't feel that way.

Ching tried deepening the kiss but it only felt hollow and plain. So when Neil ended the kiss, she only felt disappointment.

Neil stepped back and looked at her. "There's nothing there, is there?"

Ching sighed. "No."

Neil looked at her oddly, "You're in love with someone else, aren't you?"

Ching's eyes snapped to him in surprise. There was no bitterness or even mockery in his tone, only quiet understanding. There was no point in denying so she nodded weakly. "We had fun but…" She looked away, her eyes taking on a far off look. "I'd rather it was him with me right now."

"Oh, well. At least we tried." Neil patted her shoulder before heading towards his car."Bye, Ching."

"Bye." Ching turned and unlocked her door and went inside. She just closed the door when she heard his car speed off.

She slumped against the door and sighed, wondering if she'll ever really get over Abyo.

She was about to head to her bedroom when her doorbell went off. She opened the door and said, "Neil, did you forget something…?" She trailed off as she stared at the person standing on her doorway. "Hey, you're not Neil," she stated dumbly.

Abyo pushed the door wider and, without a word, walked right in. He turned and looked straight at her. He looked furious.

"No, I am _not_ him." He looked at her disapprovingly as she closed the door. "How could you _do_ that? You hardly know him!"

Ching's jaw dropped. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was referring to. "You were spying on us?!"

"I wasn't spying! I was…" he corrected before he threw his hands up in the air."Technically, yes! I was spying. I wanted to make sure you were all right! Then I saw you making out with a complete stranger!"

"He wasn't a complete stranger. And you're my friend, Abyo not my keeper. Although, lately I'm starting to wonder if you still consider me your friend with the way you keep avoiding me!" she accused. "We live in the same village and I hadn't seen you in days."

"I wasn't avoiding you. And even though, as you said, I'm _just your friend." _Ching thought he had to force the words out. "I still have a right to be concerned. You don't _know_ this guy and you almost let him into your house."

"And _you_ do?!" Ching shook her head, annoyed yet still bemused at his presence. "Suppose next you're going to go all paternal on me and tell me not to see him anymore."

"_You_ suggested it although that wouldn't be a bad idea." He said smugly.

Indignant, she replied, "Look here mister, I can date whoever I like and I can kiss whoever I want."

Abyo strode over to her until he was towering over her. "Suppose you're going to tell me next that you want him."

For some reason, the dangerous glitter in his eyes made her breathing quicken."Suppose I do…" she knew she was lying to save face.

"I don't believe you." His eyes narrowed but he visibly tried to calm himself. "Anyway, you don't need _him_. You need someone who you've known for a long time, someone you're close to and feel comfortable with, someone your father would approve of." He crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed just getting warmed up as he looked at her thoughtfully. "Someone who's an expert at martial arts so he could beat anyone who tries to harm you. Someone who's not lacking in the looks department either."

_Something must be off. He couldn't be meaning what she thought he was implying._

She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "With traits like that, many girls must want him."

"It doesn't matter what _they_ want as long as he wants only _you," _he said sincerely.

"Suppose I tell you I don't know anyone like that. He seems too good to be true."

"Then, you're not just looking hard enough," he said stubbornly.

_What's he up to?_

With a surge of courage, she asked, "Would that someone be you?"

When Abyo didn't speak, her eyes shied away from him.

"Oh, then I guess, I should go out more and look for this person you keep describing. Maybe I'll even date Neil again to see if he can be that guy." She wouldn't do that but she just wanted to see some reaction. _Come on, tell me that you care._

Abyo growled angrily, "Stop trying to be like the other girls. It's not like you."

With that statement, Ching felt hurt and angry. She furiously stepped even closer to him and raised her chin stubbornly, letting him see the full effect of her blazing eyes. "For your information, I want to feel loved like any other girl too! But you don't see me as a girl, don't you Abyo? I'm just Ching to you. Sweet, helpful friend, Ching and nothing else. It may come as a shock to you but not every guy thinks of me platonically like you do! Some actually want to _be_ more than friends. "

"I know that!" Abyo's cheekbones flushed a deep red. "Ching, I only meant that you shouldn't rush things with any guy. I didn't want you to be like the others who settle in a relationship because they like the idea of being in love."

If only he knew that this whole farce started not because she liked the thought of being in love. It was because she was trying to stop _being_ in love with him.

She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly in an effort to ease her tension. "Abyo, I'm tired. I don't want to argue with you anymore." She felt drained of energy.

Abyo cupped her jaw and looked down at her. "Ching, I don't like arguing with you too. It's just I don't like you kissing guys you just met. Especially if I could see it." He looked really annoyed by this and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"First of all, you weren't even supposed to be there and second of all, no one asked you to _watch_ us. I can take care of myself and besides, if a guy tries to kiss me, I'll either kick his butt or kiss him back. The point is, Abyo, no one can make me do anything I don't want to." She said proudly.

Abyo stared at her for a long moment, cupping her jaw. Ching couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when she realized something about him was different. He had a seriousness about him that wasn't there before.

"Well, in that case…" he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She let out a startled gasp. Abyo slid his tongue inside the hot and wet cavern of her mouth. She felt her traitorous body responding to him. Ching moaned when her tongue met his in an erotic dance.

She realized it was happening again. Her heart was beating so fast she could hear the gush of blood in her ears. She clutched at her shoulders for support, not convinced her knees would be able to support her. Everywhere he touched, he left a hot tingling sensation along her skin.

When they broke the kiss, both of them were gasping for air.

"Tell me Ching," he whispered against her lips hoarsely. "Did he make you quiver against him when you kissed?"

Ching's eyes widened at his question. "That is none of your business." She tried to put some distance between them but the steely arms around her would give.

"Did you melt against him in pleasure? Did you feel as if you're going to burst into flames with every touch? Did you respond to him with as much ardor as you did when I kissed you?!" His voice was incensed. Abyo's stormy gaze penetrated her. Ching had never seen him this intense before. "Do you want _him_ more than _me?"_

"Abyo, please…"

"Just answer me!" He was shaking and his hold on her tightened, pulling her against him.

"N-no." Tears spilled from her eyes as she acknowledged her futile attempt to get over him.

For a brief second, she thought he looked relieved. Ching looked away. She didn't believe what she saw. She was not going to read anything in his gaze that wasn't really there. "What are you trying to prove?"

His chest was heaving with every breath as if he had run a mile. "Nothing. But I can't stand the thought of you kissing anyone like that."

_What?_

Her wide, glassy eyes lifted to gape at him incredulously.

Abyo took a deep calming breath then closed his eyes as if warding off the pain. "I lied, Ching. I _was_ avoiding you. I did _not_ want to hear any of your stories about how much you had fun on your dates and about how you're deciding to settle down with one of them. God, I was so _jealous_. I wanted to go deaf. And when everyone kept raving about which guy you would pick, I thought I would go mad!

"I didn't realize I was jealous at first because I hadn't cared for any girl enough to fear losing her to someone else. And let me tell you, I don't like this feeling.

"When I saw you two kissing, I just saw red! I wanted to beat him up so badly but he already took off so I stomped in here rearing for a fight." He caressed her tear-streaked cheek. "And I'm sorry if I said anything hurtful, I didn't mean to."

Ching couldn't do anything else but stare. A knot of emotion was unraveling in her chest and she felt lighter with every second. The hollowness she was trying to fill ever since her mission to get over Abyo was slowly ebbing away.

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you. I never realized it before because… all my life you were always there. Arrogant it may seem but I never thought I could lose you." He scowled. "Tell me I hadn't lost you yet Ching. Give me a chance and I'll make up for all those times you thought I didn't care about you."

He clutched her hands to his chest. She could feel his erratic heartbeat beneath. _All this time, he actually cared!_ Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at him. For the life of her, she couldn't speak passed the large lump in her throat.

Abyo looked stricken at her continued sobbing. His face fell and he let go of her hands. "I understand Ching. You deserve to find someone less screwed up than me." Abyo said hollowly then hurried through the door and with that he was gone.

Ching stared at the closed door disbelievingly. Was she just going to let him walk out on her?

_Of course not._

She stomped to the door and threw it open. She saw him walking away.

_Say something or you'll never get a better chance!_

"Abyo! Wait, d_amn you!_" She blinked at the words that left her mouth. They weren't _quite_ what she had in mind but they did the trick. Abyo stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

Ching walked towards him and saw that he was just as confused and hurt as she had been. She longed to wrap her arms around him and tell him it's okay.

So that was what she did.

In an instant, she felt his stiffness melt away. He turned around and pulled her to him.

"I love you, Ching." He said as he nuzzled her hair.

"I love you too, Abyo." He lowered his head and kissed her. Thousands of butterflies unraveled in her stomach and she felt like floating. The sensations started again and she thought that if she lived to be a hundred, he would always have the same effect on her.

He laughed. The sound was so happy and contagious that she joined in. "Ching, the next time you get a ring, you can bet it'll be from me."

0o0o0o

Cuddling beside him on her sofa, she turned her head to look at him, her eyes burning in question. "Abyo."

"Yeah?"

"What made you come here in the first place?"

"Oh, that. Pucca said, in her own way, that you weren't yourself so I should go and check on you." Abyo shrugged. "So when I saw you throw yourself over that guy, her words seemed to confirm it."

"Hmm…" Ching sounded suspiciously. "Timing's a bit convenient don't you think?"

0o0o0o

"Abyo's something else. I saw him in the bushes while Ching and I did our… _thing_. It's a good thing I had a car. I wonder what he would have done to me if he caught me. But don't worry, when I came back to check on them, they were cuddling like new lovers. I left after that."

Pucca was shaking his hands in gratitude. _Wow, the girl's got a strong grip._

"Pucca, there's no need to thank me, really. I even feel a bit guilty for taking your money." Neil pocketed the wad of bills she gave him. "I should be the one paying to get to have a wonderful date with a beautiful girl. And I even got the chance to kiss her." He chuckled.

_Nah…_ Pucca thought. She couldn't possibly thank him enough for what he did to help her get her friends together. Ching and Abyo were finally and happily together.

"Hmm…" Pucca sounded.

She wondered if this technique could work on a certain elusive ninja.

She glanced at Neil who was looking at her amusedly.

"What do you have in mind, Pucca?"

_Sometimes, the road from friends to lovers would be rough, but you know that at the end, it would be more than worth it…_

0o0o0o

**Author's Notes: Yeah it's a one-shot.**

**_This scene is __from the episode, 'A Better Boyfriend'_


End file.
